User talk:Nifky
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Helo Pleaz dun't corect speeling mystakez un tlakpeges az u dit heere eets kwite zilly. Cheese! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Nothing better to do... You might have been joking but I guess you were about right! [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 09:49, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Dean12 / 13 and Logan6 Yeah I saw it when I patrolled the RC, the block on his original account has been extended, the other two accounts have been blocked permanently and all his crap has been deleted. Thanks for informing me anyway dude, Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Planetary Destruction Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding exploding... We hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Award 'Yub Yub Stub Stub' Madclaw Gives you the ''Yub Yub Stub Stub Award For putting various templates on a great deal of articles! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Nifky, 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 03:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC)]]